


Twinsverse Drabbles

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Twins!verse [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baby Fic, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 21:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two drabbles for the Twins!Verse. </p><p>I'm sure you're all stunned that I didn't actually have a thing to do with these, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinsverse Drabbles

There were no cries of the twins. Oddly enough, they were with Bruce for the night. Lian was at Ollie's. And Dinah, in her current misery, had chosen to go to bed far earlier than usual. No other Titans would dare intrude with that much of Dick and Roy's space cleared out.

Roy smiled sheepishly after a yawn, then snuggled into Dick suggestively. When a yawn erupted from the darker-haired man, they both chuckled.

"Sleep now, sex in the morning," Roy said.

"Deal." It did not take long for the weary fathers to be snoring softly to one another.

++++

Maybe letting Donna and Kory twist their arms into babies had been a bad idea. At least the twins had been potty trained before they were on diaper duty for James and Mar'i. Dick honestly didn't know which was going to kill him first, finding Mar'i floating near the ceiling or James picking things up as he learned to walk. Baby Wildebeest hadn't been that bad about his strength.

Still, for all the headaches and difficulties of parenting superbabies, Dick wouldn't change a thing, as he crawled into Roy's arms that night. They had a family that never would quit.


End file.
